Drayden Hax
Drayden Hax is Yoonie's tribute. Do not use him in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. He is Yoonie's eight tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki and her her second ever male tribute. His District partner is Nya Gojin. 'Drayden Hax' Age: 15 District: 1 Gender: Male Weapons: Mace, longsword Personality: Drayden is a calm and easy-going person, who takes life like it´s presented to him. He is down to earth and doesn´t believe in any supersticion. He tries to stay calm in any situation, no matter how grave it may seem. He doesn´t like to do physical chores, and would rather stay inside and watch the people pass by. Nevertheless, Drayden is also very determined and he has a strong will. He believes he can do anything, as long as he believes in it. Drayden is a good listener and almost always has great advice to give to anyone who needs it. History: Drayden was never a loved child. Not by his parents or anyone else for that matter. He was born into the Hax family, a proud and hundreds of years old family of District 1 who were known for their arrogance and devotion to the Capitol. He had twelve older brothers, the oldest was twenty years old when he was a newborn. Drayden never got any attention from his parents or his brother, three of them even ignored him completely for his whole life. He was destined to always be inferior to them in every way. Drayden was different from his older brothers, while they were ruthless people who dreamed of entering the hunger games to win for their family, Drayden was softer and warmer. But his parents didn´t see this as personality, but as weakness. He was punished for being different than his brothers, sometimes he went weeks without proper food, even though their family was rich. Halfway his parents hoped he´d die sooner or later. His brothers yelled at him and scolded him for his apathy and uninterest towards the hunger games. His only friend was a girl from his school, Khadra, who he liked very much and felt a strong connection to. She too was uninterested towards the hunger games, but had a very proud family who wanted her to train and volunteer. Sometimes, when nobody were listening, they would debate the Capitol and it´s regieme. They were careful not to be overheard however, as they could easily had been sentenced to death for it. Finally Drayden had had enough of abuse and mistreatment and left in the middle of the night. He had packed everything he owned and ran out of the door, leaving nothing behind. He was going to run away together with Khadra, she too had left her home. They sneaked through District 1, careful to move in the shadows and not get seen. They reached the borders and used their tools to escape out, it was easy because the Capitol didn´t think anyone would acually want to get away from District 1, as the citizens were wealthy and well fed alltogether. Together they survived in the wilderness, in the rocky mountains around District 1´s perimeter. Drayden and Khadra started to form a relationship beyond friendship, and soon they were happy and together. This was the best part of Drayden´s life as of yet. But it didn´t last long, because after only three months Drayden´s family could not hide that he had ran away anymore. If they didn´t try to find him soon, their family would be blacklisted as people who would leave their children to die. Which of course, was the truth, but they could not afford that dishonor. So they sent Drayden´s twelve older brothers out into the wild to look for him. Before not long they found him and Khadra in the forest, and at once they saw Khadra, they attacked. They recognized her at once, the youngest daugther from their family´s biggest rivals. Drayden was pinned down while they beat Khadra to death with metal batons. After that he was forced back home to live with them, his girlfriend´s killers. Drayden started to train in the career academy, to let out his anger. He couldn´t live with his lover´s murderers for the rest of his life, he knew what to do. He volunteered at the reaping when he was fifteen, determined to win and make a new life for himself. Preferred Alliance: Drayden will ally with the careers, and hopefully be appointed to some sort of leader position within the alliance. Strengths: Weapons, strength, leadership Weaknesses: Trustful, hunger, mercy DraydenReaping.png|Drayden at the Reapings. DraydenArena.png|Drayden in the Arena. avatar-9.png|Drayden in his Victor's Interview. Trivia *He is named after the gym leader Drayden in Pokémon White/Black and White/Black 2. Also, his last name consists of the first three letters in the name of Drayden´s signature pokemon, Haxorus. *His original character concept was a girl, with his name being Iris Hax, after another gym leader in Pokémon. Category:District 1 Category:Males Category:15 year olds Category:Yoonie Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute